minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terraria (Lucky Star) Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: While the following title is known as Fallout: Terraria, there will be a lot of Minecraft references in it. So please don't be offended. I am calling it this for a reason. Next Story: Fallout: Terraria (Lucky Star) By Terrarian Pony Prologue ... Narration: New Lepas... A grand city of no less than pure joy, gambling, and parties. When war came, and Ocram's Cloud spread across the land, bringing death and corruption, Far North was one of the few places in Terraria to be barely hit, while other regions of the UL (United Lands) were covered by corruption. However, the Far North desert is still a wasteland of radiation and corruption. While the father of New Lepas, mister Blockberton House, is bringing joy to his people, the armies of the New Terraria Republic, and the Legion of Ocram continue their fight for Hoover Dam, constantly stalemating each other. Since the first battle between the Legion and the NTR in Corruptis came to an end, and the Legion had been forced back to Far North, the two have fought, and broken eachother's backs for seventeen years. Just as well, the fight between Green Flyers and Brotherhood of Redstone have gone on for nearly half as long. The Green Flyers have deticated their lives to returning green to the world, but is that the full truth? People say that they are most likely doing shadey experiments with people. No one knows who these Green Flyers really are, nor their real intentions. The Hollowers of the Apocalypse have been doing what they can to use technology and medicine to heal any wounded, addicts, or worse. However, their job became difficult when the NTR had began gunning down the street thugs in Greenside, which, as matter of factly is more purple than green these days. The Hollower's supplies have been dwindling, and the NTR has taken over a fraction of Greenside. As if all of this weren't bad enough, the Clocktower had been sending spies and drones out to Far North, and so the Tech Horns had followed them, swiftly, but silently. King Marco has been gathering allies for his empire, and trying to take the Dam by force, but the NTR had been trying to recruiting the Green Flyers, evening the odds, either dismissive or unaware of the rumors about them. Mister House has been using any "rogue" androids that the Tech Horns have been rescuing, and turning them into powerful allies of his own to take Hoover Dam for himself. Far North, being drowned in corruption, even when being hit the lightest, had created some of the most dangerous creatures the United Lands of Terraria had ever seen. Deathclaws, giant radscorpians, cazadors, and the night stalkers. Many visitors from Terraria and Corruptis don't last long in the mostly purple desert of Far North. The Far North Enclave had gone into hiding when the NTR had taken over, and now there is barely a trace that they were even there. Our story now turns to a woman named Erin Lee, one of the Far North's greatest mercenaries. Erin was wearing a merc's jacket, and a desperado cowboy hat. She was holding a redstone rifle in front of a man wearing a white suit, and a clean cut. "You want to know what I hate more than anything, Bradford? Naughty slaver like your own." Erin said. Bradford was pinned on the ground by her foot. "Alright, alright." he said. "I won't do it again, I promise. Just let me go." "Hmm... I don't know." Erin started. "P-please..." "I guess I'll just have to let the bottlecap decide weather I believe you or not." Bradford turned pale. He watched as a small Creepa Cola bottlecap was pulled from her pocket. She showed him the top side, which had the face of a creeper on it. "Lands on creeper, I don't believe you." she explained. She turned it around to show him a purple star on the bottom. "Lands on the star, I believe you." Erin flicked the bottlecap into the air, and caught it in her hand. "Let's see..." Unfolding her hand, she found that the bottlecap had landed on the star. "I believe you." Bradford let out a sigh of relief. Erin only chuckled. "Doesn't mean I'll let you live though." she said. Bradford frowned again as Erin flicked the cap into the air again, and caught it with her hand. This time it landed on the creeper. Erin smirked. "Guess who's luck just ran out." Erin said, grinning. Bradford opened his mouth to say something, but a loaded slug from her sawed-off shot right through his skull. "Dang slavers. Try to put a collar on me? I don't think so." Erin then began to make her travel back home to Springville. ... "Hey there folks it's Mister New Lepas here, and I'm proud to announce that our good man, Mister House, has been working with many great individuals on a new project for New Lepas. Mister House states that it will be his greatest project yet, in Terrarian history. Stay tuned for more news from Radio New Lepas." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Stories Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fallout: Terraria